Keyboards may enable a user to provide character input into computing systems. The keyboards may include one or more backlights to illuminate the keys. Illuminating the keys may assist the user in seeing the keys, improving accuracy of typing. However, illumination by white light may make it difficult for the user to fall asleep shortly after using the computing system.